Son of Pontus
by Lennie Jackson
Summary: I suck at summery. My first story, Have Fun! Percy saw his mother being killed then his life suddenly changes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story so have fun?

I Do Not own Percy Jackson series no matter how much I want them. I also am not good enough to write them...

Percy POV(6 years old)

It happened so quickly, I did not notice what was going on. First I have a dream that goes like this..

Dream

"What?" said Percy."What is this?" A sound comes in. "Time is running out. You must realize what is going on." The voice disappears. Percy who is surprised by the voice ask "What do you mean? Wait don't go!" ...

Reality

"Wait, Don't go!" Percy yelled. Then he was his mom looking at him. "Uh.. Hi mom." His mom suddenly smiled. " Well time to wake up" I was about to reply a very annoyed sound came in. "Just great that bastard again" I thought to myself. It was my annoying step dad Smelly Gabe. No It is not his really name, but he smells bad so I nicknamed him that. Well Gotta get ready for school.

Time skip, After school

"Mom, I'm ho..." I never got to finish that sentence. I saw my mom in a puddle of blood. Her blood. I was stunned so much I couldn't move. Until a voice came in. I heard Smelly Gabe laughing. "Ha you Brat, I guess you see what I did to your mom. Heh ready for another beating?" I was just too shocked to reply when my anger had reach it's limit. "You... Killed... MY MOM!" That was when something clicked inside me. The room was suddenly filled by water. I didn't care. My mom was dead because of did bastard. I was going to make him pay. Then something happened. The water seemed to reply my anger and took the form of a dragon. Gabe seemed shocked. "What is this!" The water dragon suddenly struck him down. I fainted after hearing someone who was not standing there looking at me.

Time skip Hestia POV

I was just walking around the city when I felt a large power and somebody losing hope. I teleported to see what was going on. When I got there, I was shocked. The kid infront of me had lost his mom. I then looked at the water then thought," Is he Poseidon's Kid? Guess I should give my brother a visit later."I teleported out of the building and to my palace on Olympus.

Percy POV

When I woke up, I was in a different building. I suddenly remembered what happened and started I saw someone coming in. I hid under the bed. After that, I heard a voice I have never heard before, but giving me so much hope. I came out of the Bed and heard her say

" Are you alright?" I looked at her and saw a beautiful face. When I said nothing, but started crying infront of her, she suddenly started to hug me.

I was so shocked that a person I have never seen before suddenly hugged me. I suddenly realized that and pulled away.

She asked me,"Hello, what is your name?"

I replied" Perseus Jackson, but most call me Percy. Who are you?"

She smiled at me while replying." My name is Hestia. Do you know Greek Myths?"

I just said " Like Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo?

She laughed at me while saying" Yes them. I guess this might be a shock, but they are real, and one of them is your parent."

I was staring at her if she was crazy even though my gut was telling me She was telling the truth. Then a realization came to me.

" Wait, you said your name was Hestia, wasn't there a..."

She finished for me " A goddess with that name? Yes that is me."

I suddenly went down to bow. She smiled and told me to get up. " I don't like it when someone bows to me. Makes me feel superior to them."

I then asked her something. "You said one of my parent is a God..., Who is he? and why does he never visit me?"

She just looked at me while saying" He? you seem pretty sure it is a male." I replied. well since my mom is mortal and i had a stepdad... Beside isn't it usually a male that goes and have kids with mortals in the Myths?

She just laughed and said" Well mostly true, but some goddesses like Aphrodite and Demeter has demigod kids. And to answer your other question he can;t visit you because we have to follow rules. One of them is that we can't visit our kids."

I just looked at the floor while she explained. I wasn't really paying attention because I was thinking of my mom who died.

She looked at me and said," You aren't paying attention are you?"

i nodded.

She then looked at me and said," Look I know you are sad about your mom who died, but What if I make an offer for you?

I looked at her and gave her a look saying continue.

She did." I was wondering if you wanted me to adopt you."

I looked at her looking very shocked. I said," You will adopt me?"

She said," Well you need a mother in your life I guess and I always wanted a son."

"Don't you have kids?"

She looked at me for a while, then said," Don't those myth you read about show that I am a virgin goddess?

I grinned sheepishly while saying" I kinda forgot... heh,heh"

She looked at me then said something Which I guessed was greek.

"Έχω Εστία η θεά της εστίας, το σπίτι και την οικογένεια αποφασίζει να εγκρίνει Περσέα Τζάκσον όπως το αίμα μου παιδί."

I don't know how, but I could understand it. She said ,"I Hestia goddess of the Hearth, home, and family hereby adopt Perseus Jackson as My blood born Child."

Time skip again( Percy is one day away from being a 11 years old now)

I looked at myself. Tomorrow was my birthday. Mom gave me several things while asking another goddess to train me. I kinda had to live with them. I seriously don't know what she was thinking when she told me I had to train with these guys.

Anyone guessed the Hunters of Artemis? Then you get the prize.

I was living in a camp worthy of being called Hell of Man. For the first year or so until they acknowledged me as a decent male and started treating me like their brother. Tomorrow I get to go on a solo hunt. Someone just sat next to me.I guessed, "Zoe?" For those who want to know who she is, She was the first person to warm up to me. She was also the one who gave me her sword, Riptide, the sword which was her last memento of her mother. She once gave it to Hercules then Found it again when He became a god.

She asked, " So how is my little brother doing?"

I grinned at her." I guess I am doing awesome as Apollo would put it."

She moaned." You are spending too much time with him."

I met some other gods like Apollo, Hermes, and Are. Apollo because he visits the Hunt every once in a while. Hermes because he delivers messeges to the Hunt sometimes, and Ares because He taught me Sword fighting every time he comes so that I can be his personal punching bag. When I first got to Hunt, I could barely keep up,but now I can even beat some hunter like Phoebe every once in a spar once in a while.

Zoe then said," Tomorrow is coming. Thy should get some sleep." Before going to her tent.

I looked at Riptide before capping it to a pen and tucking it in my pants then went to sleep.

Time Skip(Percy birthday)

When I woke up, I saw the entire Hunt along with my Mom, and Apollo

They sang happy birthday to me then gave me gifts like, a silver bow which will turn into a necklace which also will have arrows on the string when you pull it, a pare of knifes which will return to m lost it, and What Apollo gave me surprised me. He gave me a gold sword with the name Sunreaver. He explained that the sword was the sword Helios used before fading. I was surprised that he gave a sword a titan used to use. I guess I can finally try duel wielding.

Apollo then asked," Hey cuz, are you done thinking about what to do?

They gave me the option of going to camp half blood, a camp for demigods. I was thinking about it because I wanted some new friends, but..

"Sorry, I would rather fight monsters without having to stay there all the time. I heard that you can't leave without a quest usually so..."

Apollo said with a sigh" I suppose that is true. After all you are the most ADHD kid I have ever seen."

Artemis then asked me something." Percy, i don't think we can hide you much longer from Olympus... Father is getting paranoid and he thinks you are a child of Poseidon. People suspected that I was a child of Poseidon, but something told me that it was wrong.

"So what will you do?"

"Zeus wants you on Olympus right now actually..."

"What? When did he say that?"

"Yesterday night. He felt your presence when you let out that water dragon to destroy the army of monster we fought."

" I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not if you want a lightning to strike you down right now..."

"Alright Lets go and see what the God of Drama wants." Everybody let out a laugh before Hestia ,Artemis and Apollo teleported with him.

Well that is it for this chap. I am new to this so don't yell at me or flame me. If you have something to help me improve please say so in the review. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is my first story so have fun?

I know I suck at writing so if you don't like it either help me improve or don't read.

I Do Not own Percy Jackson series no matter how much I want them. I also am not good enough to write them...

* * *

Artemis POV

When we arrived on Olympus, it was funny to see Percy's face. I guess I should have known this.

"Percy wake up. You can be amazed later. Remember Zeus might still kill you."

When I said this, He suddenly stiffed up and said

"Please tell me he won't throw me off at least... I am sorta afraid of the sky...

I brought my eyebrow up and asked

"Why would you be afraid of the sky? I t isn't that bad."

He responded, " Maybe for you... you are his daughter, I am related to the sea not sky. He might kill me for going to his domain."

I asked, " Why would you be afraid of falling down when he might just throw a lightning bolt instead?"

" ... I don't have a clue..."

"Ha you are just a scaredy cat. Man up Perseus."

He pouted. " Whatever. Lets go and face my doom.:"

Zeus POV

I started when he came in, " So boy do you know who I am?"

Percy replied, "Ummm Lord Zeus?" Then he seemed to have remembered something then said" I am sorry Lord Zeus for not bowing to you and showing you respect."In a small voice he said "Don't kill me?"

I laughed. "At least this one shows respect. Alright than my next question. Do you know who you Godly parent is?"

" I have an I idea, but seeing as he isn't claiming me I might be wrong."

" And who would that be?"

" I am guessing Lord Poseidon, but I guess not. I thought it was you since I could control water."

Poseidon than said, " I do not know who you are so sorry."

Percy replied " well was worth a try." So Lord Zeus, are you going to kill me?"

I said, " I was thinking since I liked you, I could have you show your loyalty to Olympus than let you go. Seeing as my daughter hasn't killed you yet, i guess you aren't that bad."

He laughed and said," Thank you my Lord. I swear on the river Styx to never betray Olympus as long as they do not betray me."

It thundered to show that the oath has been sealed.

"Alright you may go. You might have to do a favor for each gods here. I also think you should go to camp now. When we need a favor, we will go to you or send a dream. I will send someone to inform Chiron. Council Dismissed!"

I thundered out.

Percy POV

God that was scary. I thought when I first realized my mistake, I might have been thrown off. Well good thing it went nicely.

" So you are going to camp now huh?" I was Apollo.

"I guess. I am lucky enough he didn't kill me. I was thinking he might kill me when I forgot to show respect."

Apollo replied "Well cuz, you need a ride? I told you, you are always welcome to my car." He looked at me than said" Well lets get going."

Chiron POV

When I thought today was going to be a normal day, I looked at the hill and knew something was up.

"Hello Lord Apollo. Who is this young man?"

" He is a son of a water god or goddess I am guessing. He is pretty powerful. When he needs a cabin, My sis said it was okay for him to stay at hers.

"... Am I hearing correctly? I might have bad hearing after all these years..."

" No you probably heard me correctly. He can stay at Artemis cabin." He then flashed out.

"Well this might be a shock to you young man, but.."

"Actually if you think I am a new demigod, then I already know everything. Haven't you heard from Lord Zeus yet?"

"Oh so that is you? I might feel bad for you. Requests from Olympus can be pretty hard."

" I know. Well can I at least get a tour?"

"I will bring someone to give you one."

Annabeth POV

"You called me Chiron?"

" I did and I would like you to give this young man a tour of camp. By the way what is your name?"

The boy replied," My name is Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy."

"Alright I have archery class to go to so see you at dinner my boy."

I looked at him." So are you aware of everything?"

He looked at me and said," Well yeah. i guess living with the Hunt while not knowing who they are might be weird huh?"

I was shocked. " Wait the Hunt? as in the Hunt of Artemis?! How are you even a male? actually let me rephrase that. How are you even alive?"

He shrugged." I just did. Now can I get that tour?"

* * *

I am mentioning this again. I am still not a good writer so don't read if you hate it. Well review if you can help.

C ya


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Thanks for reading

I do not own Percy Jackson series

* * *

Percy POV

The tour was uneventful to say the least. I got the to see some other campers playing or training. I saw all the cabins. To tell you the truth, I thought the camp would be more like a training facility at first. I heard that this place was where demigods trained to live so I guess I over imagined how it would look like.

When We arrived at the Big House or what she called the big house, I saw the centaur Chiron and another guy probably a god from the aura he has plying a game. When Chiron noticed me he smiled.

"So how was the tour?"

"I guess it isn't as bad as I thought, but seriously I thought this place would be more like a training facility since most demigods come here to survive."

"That is what you think. Despite what you may think, they are kids. Demigods usually fail to survive into adulthood these days."

"Doesn't that mean that the training is needed more?"

"I guess. Anyways dinner is soon."

The man suddenly spoke in a grumpy voice.

"Hurry up Chiron. I am going to win today."

"Sorry Mr. D, but I have a winning hand right now." He shows his hand.

"Damn I thought I would win today. Hm I guess you are the one Father was talking about. Anyways go and eat dinner now."

Wait Chiron called him Mr. D, his father is probably Zeus, His aura is like that of a god... Arg what was that god's name again? Ah right.

"You are Dionyous or something. What was your name again?"

"DIONYOUS?! MY NAME IS DIONYSUS WHERE IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER DID YOU THINK IT WAS THAT WEIRD NAME?!"

"Gulp. I am sorry. I made a mistake." in mind " Great another short temper god to think about."

"I guess I could forgive you... GO GEt OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"AH YES SIRR!" I ran to the dinner room. (I don't know what it is called.)

Chiron POV

At first when I heard yelling I knew it was Mr. D again. Maybe he got the name wrong. Oh there he is.

"Percy, how did the talk go?"

"Don't mention it infront of Mr. D he might kill me."

"Well my boy, I guess Annabeth told you about rules at the dine?"

"More or less."

"Well go seat at the Artemis cabin table. People might look at you weirdly though."

"Okay."

Percy POV

When I went to the fire, I saw Mom in the fire smiling. I went and sacrificed the food.

"To Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and whoever you are dad."

Suddenly in his mind, a thank you was heard. I guess it was mom.

When I sat down, A boy suddenly came and yelled at me, "Hey who do you think you are to seat at the Lady Artemis table?!"

"Hey I was told by her to seat here. Just listen. Chiron is going to explain."

Chiron yelled To the gods or whatever (I wasn't paying attention) he then explained who I was and why I am here and why I was seating at the table.

"Anyways be nice to him." He finished.

Mr.D then added "Go to that silly campfire."

I was about to stand up when the same boy came and said "Okay. I am sorry about before. Anyways My name is Grover. I am a satyr."

"Oh cool so satyrs huh. What do you do anyways?"

"Well satyrs can stay at camp, find demigods and bring them here or..."

"Or?"

"They can become searchers. You see Pan has been gone for so long that alot of satyrs dream of finding him. I will become one and be the first to return alive!"

"Oh" That was all I said. You see Herme once told me about him. I then heard from Mom that Pan wanted to fade since his realm is almost gone. he was losing hope so much he doesn't even hope anymore. I certainly did not want to crush his hope as well.

"Well good luck finding him." I waved him good bye.

When everything was over I went to cabin 8 Artemis's cabin. I instantly fell asleep. before falling asleep though, I could have sworn I heard

"Goodnight Son and forgive me..."

* * *

This is the 3rd chap. just like the other story, When i get better, I will write longer. Anyways help me in review.  
C ya


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Sorry about not posting. I live in a dormitory so I have limited computer time. I also have a lot of school work to do so...

Anyways I might post once in 2 weeks now.

Disclaimer, I don't own PJO series.

* * *

Dream

Percy POV

When I fell asleep, I knew who said it. My father. Who was he? and what did he mean by forgive me? Well I guess only time will tell. Where am I?

" So the little hero is finally at the camp." Huh who is that?

"Yes my lord. I am guessing he is the prophecy boy?"

Prophecy? I thought to myself.

"I don't know what to tell you. You have already failed me once..."

"I I I"

"I don't care. Make sure you don't do it again. Hm? Looks like the boy is here."

Crap!

"Impossible."

"I suppose it is possible. it seems like he doesn't know it himself. Ha"

I need to wake up! Come on!

"So hero seems to be waking up. Well I hope to see you again. HAHAHAHA"

Ga! Okay who was that and what did he mean by prophecy? I guess I can ask Chiron.

Timeskip

"So you need him to do a favor for most Olympians?" Huh is that Chiron?

"Yes. Orders from Zeus. Anyways the first favor he has to do is from Poseidon. he wants the boy to retrieve the stolen weapon. He really doesn't a war you know." Okay I got a job to do. But what weapon? And what war is he talking about?

"Alright. I guess I can tell him to get ready for a quest."

"Alright. Also kid I know you are there." Ok busted.

"Um Hello Lord..."

"My name is Hermes. Look I guess I should be a bit sorry. You just came yesterday and you already have a quest.."

"I guess it is alright. So what is this quest about?"

"I thought you were eavesdropping?"

"I was, but I don't know about this war or weapon."

"Oh I guess I should tell you. First of all, The weapon that is stolen is Zeus's Masterbolt."

"Wait. What? How? When?"

"Hey I know, but last Winter, Someone managed to steal the weapon. I don't know who did, but Zeus think It was Poseidon. I know uncle enough that he doesn't want war. So I am guessing this is the reason what Poseidon is using his flavor for."

"Oh"

"Hey anyways, I want to know, Are you ready? I know it is your first quest so..."

"Nah I am fine Lord Hermes. So I need to talk to the oracle?"

"Yes my boy." Chiron spoke. " It is just upstairs."

"Oh kid I know that you might want help so I got a gift for you. I used to have use this in the past." He showed me a sneakers.

"Um I guess Thank you. What is it for?"

"Hey watch. MAIA" The shoes suddenly got wings."

"Oh that is cool. I have a slight problem though..."

"What would that be?"

"I am sort of afraid of height." My face was probably red from embarrassment

"Oh I am guessing it is because of Zeus? Don't worry. He gave you his permission to enter his domain. Probably because he is also getting something from this favor as well."

"Oh thanks god. anyways Thank you Lord Hermes."

"Hey stop calling me Lord. I am not Zeus ya know." He flashes away.

"So Oracle where is it?" I ask Chiron forgetting he was there.

"It is in the attic. I hope you return sane."

When I arrived, I was not sure if I wanted to continue. I mean I heard stories about going insane after seeing the oracle. Oh well might as well.

When I entered, I was having a second thought. I was like, "Ah sorry wrong door."and get out of here, but seems like I don't have a choice.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the awesome god Apollo slayer of the mighty Python." Okay I am guessing Apollo did this to make himself sound awesome, but it sucked.

"Speak seeker."

"Alright. I want to know what is going to happen on this quest."

 **The child of the sea shall go west,find what was taken**

 **He shall face the god who has turned and starts the world to shaken**

 **He shall be betrayed by the one who calls him a friend**

 **Only to fail to stop the war in the end**

Okay what the hell? I will find the stolen only to fail to stop the war? and who the hell is this god who has turned? and what the hell a friend?

I got to go. I can't change a prophecy anyways...

Back to Big House.

I returned. I saw Chiron. he asked

"So what did the prophecy say?"

I repeated it.

"My boy. Prophecy have double meanings sometimes. It is best not to worry. So who are you going to take?"

I thought for a while, but I decided." I am going alone."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Okay listen. First of all, the prophecy said it. I will be betrayed by the one who calls me a friend. Besides, it is a favor to me from Poseidon. I will do it myself."

"I sea. Well I guess you can leave tomorrow morning. There is capture the flag tonight. So why don't you go and see if there is anything you need in the armory?"

"Well I really don't need them. I have my swords, an armor and stuff. I don't need any new ones. I guess I will go ask Annabeth about what she thinks. She is daughter of Athena after all."

"Alright. Off you go my boy. see you later."

At the sword arena, I saw Annabeth and another guy.

"So Annabeth what are you doing?"

"Ah what are you doing here? Well Percy I want you to meet Luke son of Hermes."

"Well nice to meet you. Well Annabeth can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

I explained the quest and the prophecy.

"Okay, I don't have any ideas about this traitor.. However, I have an idea for the god."

"How?"

"Hey I can give you something for this quest. It might help." He ran to his cabin.

"Well I am going to tell you that I think the god is Hades."

"Why?"

"Well think about it for a second. The god who is in the west would be Hades. He is rather angry at Zeus and Poseidon for making an oath that Zeus could not keep. I think that He thinks that you are a son of Poseidon." Well it made sense. I do have power of water, and the prophecy said I am a son of Poseidon. I know that When I heard that dream, I think it is someone else, but..."

"I guess it does make sense. I still don't know what to do. Ga where the hell is Apollo when I need him..."

"Well I need to get going. Good luck. Actually for the capture the flag, why not join my team?"

"I might as well. I know that you guys always have a plan."

"Well I guess you aren't Poseidon's son after all. If you were, you would never say that. Well See you later." She left. After about 3 min,

"hey you are still here." Oh Luke.

"Well Yeah. You said you can help, I am going to need it heh,"

"Well here it is. This is my gift." He showed me a watch.

"huh? What does it do?"

"Well why don;t you put it on you left wrist." I did as he said.

"Now hit the button on the watch." I then saw the watch becoming a shield.

"Cool. Thanks."

"Well I want you to kill some monsters for me" Well lets get to the capture the flag."

"Alright."

Capture the flag.

"Alright remember your positions." That was Annabeth.

"Okay So I am guessing I am put there since I can control water?"

"Yep. Well see ya."

"Ok." She ran ahead. I wonder...

"I was waiting by the creek. Then I heard some noise."

"What the? huh?"

I stopped thinking about the sound because, half of the Ares cabin came at me.

"...Really Half a cabin against me a newbie. Heh"

"Gur Attack!"

I sidestepped the stab from the first one. then another one came at me thinking I was done.

"Heh time for there humiliation." I uncapped Riptide and summoned Sunreaver. When the second one came at me I parried his swing at the same time knocking him out with the other sword's hilt. I saw 2 of them coming at me so I stepped back at the first one's swing. While he lost balance, I swung Riptide at them knocking them sideways.

"What... That is it I am so going to cream you!"

"Bring it one Boar head." When I said this, she tried to stab me with her spear. I simply swung Sunreaver at it parrying while using Riptide to slash at her. Apparently she was better than the others because she was able to sidestep and tried to swing her spear downward at me. I used my sword like a X and blocked it.

"Hey not bad. You actually lasted more than those goons"

"Well I am guessing you are not completely new at fighting. Well time to knock you out." As soon as she said it, she tried to swing the spear while I dodged. I went to swing Riptide but she simply spinned the spear to block it. I then spin using momentum to swing Sunreaver. I won with the sword at her neck.

"Well Yield?"

I yield. hey you aren't that bad.

"Jeez thanks. I guess You are pretty good. You know... You just lost the game." As soon as I said it, Luke came in holding the flag.

"What! I guess we lose huh. We are so going to cream your ass next time."

"I'm waiting. Anyways let's go."

* * *

OK I am sorry for not updating. I tried to but I don't have the elecronics to update with so yeah. I have midterms coming up so I probably won't post for a while.

My first fight scene was I don't know. someone help me I haven't got any ideas how to write it and I am not creative so...

C YA


End file.
